Mugen
by Kitka07
Summary: Marzenia, jak wiadomo, są piękną sprawą. Zwłaszcza kiedy się spełniają. Ale czy cena, którą przyjdzie za nią zapłacić, jest tego warta?


Historia zupełnie nowa, świat współczesny, Japonia. Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi takich fików, doradzam szybką ucieczkę, bo nie będzie tutaj spektakularnych jutsu czy zapierających dech w piersiach walk. Jednak nasz świat tez oferuje ciekawe zdarzenia, co postaram się tutaj przedstawić.

Miłej lektury! Tytuł tej historii oznacza 'Marzenia'. A więc już znacie główny wątek opowiadania XD

A dzisiejsza notka dla Nutty za poprawienie mi humoru i wzmocnienie chęci pisania XD

**Prolog**

Spotkanie dobiegało końca. Na tabeli widniał wynik 2:1. Zdawało się, że nic już nie wydrze zwycięstwa drużynie Kashima Antlers, której kibice już szykowali się do świętowania. Od wymarzonego pucharu dzieliła ich już niecała minuta.

I właśnie wtedy piłka pomknęła, za sprawą zawodnika Tokyo Verdy, w stronę bramki niemal pewnych zwycięzców. Centralnie w okienko. Bramkarz nie zdołał jej zatrzymać. Gwizdek sędziego wywołał euforię połowy stadionu. Kolejny obwieścił przerwę. Zawodnicy udali się do szatni, odpocząć przed dogrywką. Złota Bramka miała rozstrzygnąć, kto zostanie mistrzem.

* * *

><p><em>Skupcie się… skupcie się… nie myślcie o zmęczeniu, jeszcze nie pora… niech któryś przejmie tę przeklętą piłkę… właśnie tak!… dalej, biegnij!… tak!… tak!… nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… omijaj ich, szybko!… o, tak… dobrze… masz wolne pole, strzelaj!<em>

- TAAK! – to słowo wyrwało się z ust trenera Tokyo Verdy, kiedy piłka znalazła się w bramce przeciwnika. Sędzia odgwizdał koniec spotkania. Zawodnicy zwycięskiej drużyny rzucili się na bohatera dzisiejszego meczu, który nie tylko uratował ich od klęski, strzelając w ostatniej minucie drugiej połowy, ale dodatkowo zdobył Złotą Bramkę, która zapewniła im puchar i tytuł Mistrza Japonii. Schwycili go na ręce i tryumfalnie ponieśli na rękach w stronę loży honorowej, gdzie czekał na nich sam cesarz z ich wymarzonym trofeum. Postawili swojego bohatera na ziemi, by mógł odebrać puchar wraz z gratulacjami. Bo w końcu kto inny mógł to zrobić, jak nie on? Kapitan, najlepszy napastnik, gwiazda zespołu. Rozpoznawany w całej Japonii jako Yellow Flash z powodu swojej niesamowitej wręcz szybkości lub Yondaime z powodu swojego numeru w drużynie. Wysoki blondyn o lazurowych oczach, w których kochały się trzy czwarte żeńskiej populacji Japonii. Minato Namikaze.

* * *

><p>- Namikaze-san, co pan czuje, mając świadomość, że zapewnił pan swojej drużynie zwycięstwo?<p>

- Czuję radość z wygranej. Ale wywalczyliśmy je całym zespołem.

- Namikaze-san, czy pańska rodzina cieszy się z pańskiej wygranej?

- Tak, moja siostra wytrwale kibicowała mi przez cały sezon i zawsze wierzyła, że nasza drużyna zdobędzie puchar.

- Namikaze-san, gdyby miał pan dzieci, chciałby pan, żeby poszły w pańskie ślady?

- Przede wszystkim chciałbym, żeby realizowały własne marzenia. Choć nie ukrywam, że cieszyłoby mnie, gdyby moje dziecko również wybrało karierę piłkarską.

- Namikaze-san, a czy…

Dziennikarze musieli obejść się smakiem. Blondyn w końcu przedarł się przez nich do samochodu, który ruszył natychmiast po tym, jak do niego wsiadł. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dzięki, sis. Miałem ich serdecznie dość – powiedział, patrząc z wdzięcznością na siedzącą za kierownicę blondynkę. – Jestem pewien, że następne pytanie dotyczyłoby moich związków z kobietami.

- O, a o dzieci pytali? – zapytała ze śmiechem. W jej zielonych oczach lśniły wesołe iskierki.

- Mhm… z pewnością jutro poczytasz o tym w gazetach – oparł się, wzdychając cicho. – Geez… jestem całkowicie wypompowany.

- No ja myślę – spoważniała momentalnie. – Słuchaj, Minato… tuż przed dogrywką dzwonił do mnie ten detektyw… Morino… mówił, że chciałby się jak najszybciej spotkać. Podobno coś ma. Zaprosiłam go do nas, ale jeśli jesteś zmęczony, to…

- Nie – uciął stanowczo. – Akurat na to znajdę siły. Już zbyt długo czekałem.

Skinęła głową i przycisnęła pedał gazu.

* * *

><p>Wysoki mężczyzna w ciemnym płaszczu i chustce na głowie wszedł do salonu za panną Namikaze. Skinął głową swojemu klientowi, po czym pogratulował zwycięstwa. Minato przyjął wyrazy uznania, po czym zapytał niecierpliwie:<p>

- Czego się dowiedziałeś, Ibiki?

Znali się od lat, chodzili razem do liceum. Nie łączyła ich żadna wielka przyjaźń, ale zwykła znajomość. Jednak wystarczająca, by mówili sobie po imieniu.

- Minato, usiądź – polecił sucho Morino, po czym zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Blondyn niechętnie wykonał polecenie. Rozsadzało go od środka. Po ponad czterech latach poszukiwań, dokładnie pięćdziesięciu jeden miesiącach, ktoś „coś" miał.

- A więc? – ponaglił, kiedy towarzysz ze szkolnej ławy milczał dłuższą chwilę. – Podobno coś masz.

- Tak, ale nie wiem, czy ci się to spodoba – mruknął ponuro Ibiki, po czym podał mu kopię jakiegoś dokumentu. Minato zerknął na papier i zbladł.

- To jest… – wykrztusił w końcu. Siostra wyrwała mu dokument, po czym jęknęła, przykładając dłoń do ust.

Kopia aktu zgonu sprzed trzech lat. Według dokumentu Uzumaki Kushina, lat dwadzieścia, umarła wskutek poważnych uszkodzeń wewnętrznych.

- Wypadek – wyjaśnił Ibiki. – Kwestia sekund. Wchodziła na chodnik, kiedy jakiś pijak wyjechał zza zakrętu i w nią wjechał.

- Kushina – Minato zacisnął zęby. Po chwili spojrzał na przyjaciela nieco spokojniej i powiedział cicho – Wybacz, że zawracałem ci głowę… niepotrzebnie, jak widać.

- Nie byłbym taki pewien – zaprotestował Ibiki, grzebiąc w swojej teczce. – Kushina nie żyje, to prawda, ale odkryłem coś, co powinno cię zainteresować.

Po tych słowach podał mu zdjęcie. Przedstawiało jakiś zaniedbany plac zabaw, na którym bawiło się kilkoro dzieci w nieco sfatygowanych ubrankach. Uwagę Minato zwrócił jednak malutki blondynek, siedzący na huśtawce.

- To jest…?

- Ten chłopiec na huśtawce? Syn Kushiny. Ma dokładnie trzy i pół roku – Morino patrzył z uwagą na pobladłego przyjaciela. – Dobrze liczę, że kiedy zaszła w ciążę, była bezsprzecznie z tobą?

- O Boże – szepnęła Minori. – Czyli to jest…?

- …mój syn? – zakończył zszokowany Minato.


End file.
